Burning in the Past
by Monster-in-a-human-mask
Summary: When Ciels house is burned down once again and an old "acqaintance" showes up his world falls apart. With Sebastians help will he learn to let go of the past? slight fluff


Sebastian's POV

There have been few times in my long demonic life that I have felt sadness. Today was the exception.

I look down at my master broken in my arms. Once again grieving without a tear, at the loss of his home. "Young master?" I could hardly feel the slight flinch at the title. "My Lord?" I questioned as we where finally far enough away from the mansion. I laid him down. His eyes blankly staring off into the burning building.

*Flashback*

"As you wish Young Lord." I sigh as I return to the kitchen. I had to remake dessert, because my Master wanted strawberries and not chocolate. As I was mixing up the new batter I smelt the faint smell of something burning.

I thought nothing of it because I had Bard put some more wood in the heater. That was until I heard a shrill shriek.

` I dropped the bowl and ran too the room my master was last in, and threw the door open. Only to find it empty. I made a low growling sound as I heard another scream. I quickly ran to the library to find it on fire and a hooded figure leaning over Ciel with a knife.

Grabbing some silver out of my coat I threw them into the figures back. It slumped over and I caught a glimpse of its face. My eyes turned red in surprise as I grabbed Ciel and ran. I jumped out a window and landed perfectly into a run.

*End Flashback*

And this is how I ended up here grieving for my master.

Ciel's POV

I could vaguely feel his arms around me, nor could I feel the wet grass under my back. As I relived the horrors tonight.

*Flashback*

I was working in my study when my door opened. "Sebastian you are done with my sweets already? It must be some new record." I say never looking up. After a moment the smell of smoke reached my nose and I looked up in surprise. I couldn't help but notice the fire and the figure.

Standing in front of me was a cloaked figure with a face I recognized. Her face was very angular and harsh. With milky-blue eyes and stringy red hair. A rather large nose and thin lips. I was looking into the face of one of the cultist who tortured me.

I couldn't fight the shrill scream that escaped my throat. I couldn't help the flashback to when this woman took a whip and abruptly hit me anytime I was "too quite" during the torture.

Looking up at the woman who quickly took the knife out under her cloak. Once again I screamed. She took several steps towards me when suddenly Sebastian broke the door down.

Then I blacked out.

*End Flashback*

Sebastian's POV

It was four days until my master snapped out of his trance. The whole time trying to keep him hydrated and well nourished. This was hard because he was completely unresponsive.

"Seba…" Ciel struggled to say my name without his voice shaking. "How was she alive?"

"I don't know I killed hem all."

"Your lying," he yelled at me. "I saw her right there in front of me." a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"My lord, I didn't lie to you. I killed them all." I said as I gently wiped the tear off his face.

"Sebastian lie to me."

"My lord, you know I cant lie." I stated.

"Just do it!" he yelled at me.

"I burnt your house down."

"Not good enough. Tell me another lie." As tears continually running down his face.

Gently wiping his tears away while bringing his head up to look at me. "I don't love you, Ciel."

Ciel's POV

I like the way my name sounded on his lips as I curled up next to him. And slept for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Mystery POV

The cloaked figure rose from the rubble. Pulling back her hood she reveled her changing features. Her angular face became round and soft. Her large nose became small and cute, thin lips became full. Her stringy red hair became silvery-white. And her blue eyes became dark purple. The cloak slowly turned into snow white angel wings that surrounded her.

With a sadistic smile she flew into the darkness.

The perfect black staining her perfect white.

A/N

I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I have been really busy. This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I might go on. I'm not sure at the time.

This story was inspired by the quote from burlesque

"C: Tell me a lie. S: I need your expert sewing skills. C: Tell me another lie. S: I don't love you." C and S stand for the actor's name. The quote is in her but I made it my own. No copyright was intended all characters, places, and quotes belong to their owners. I just used them in my plot.

Love ya,

Aaron Elizabeth Newton


End file.
